Scarred Love
by xAmuIkuto
Summary: And just like that, Puppet Girl broke free from Sadistic Puppeteer’s imaginary strings. Yet, even though the strings had become extinct, she felt herself still attached to Sadistic Puppeteer. For this was their scarred love. AMUTO.


**Nikki:: Just something short I wanted to do when I got inspired. :D GOD, I LOVE TO WRITE ANGST.**

**Ikuto:: Okay then...**

**Amu:: Erm, Ill do disclaimer I guess.**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

**Scarred Love.**

Puppet Girl hangs by dreadful strings, dead silent for her lips are sewn eternally with red lace. The pale, thin strings make her dance with no sentiment held. Going up and down, side to side, her body reacts but her mind does not.

Her bearer was a silent man. His blue hair covering his navy blue eyes to cover up all emotion but the sadistic smirk is still shown on his pale face. Incoherent words come out of his mouth as he plays with the pink haired, fair woman. Nothing could've stopped this ill fate.

And illicit night passes away as Puppet Girl is, once again, forced to move by strings. Emotion is all gone. Hope long disappeared. Nothing left to say. Nothing left to give.

All she wants is his love. His kisses, his warmth, his nights. Or, at least that's what it felt like everyday to poor Puppet Girl. Instead, Sadistic Puppeteer takes her all in, forgetting what she's worth.

She doesn't want pleas, cries, or screams to come out of her mouth in a negative way. She feels no pain. Even if she wanted to console with someone, Sadistic Puppeteer has carefully sewn her lips with red laces, making them unable to open up again.

She was a doll to him. He was a lover to her. His loving kisses, his graceful dances with her. Or was this the way she imagined them to be?

Puppet Girl had nothing to fear. Her sleep deprived eyes and her fake smiles. Those are all she needed. Including Sadistic Puppeteer. Her bubblegum hair was nothing to be jealous of. Her honey glazed eyes are a thing of the past. All she knew, and all she knows, is that Sadistic Puppeteer is a work of perfection.

His gaze drifted to hers as he clutched onto her hand, almost draining the blood out of it, as if he was some sort of Vampire. He knew he was no perfection, at least that's what he wished for. He knew the girl who came crying back to him each time was something to keep and hold. Even though she was worth less than a penny, he held onto her.

His sadistic behavior knows that Puppet Girl isn't a Masochist. The girl couldn't be. Even though she enjoyed the pain that came from him to her, there would always be pleasure after those painful aches. Pleasure that would soon consume her.

Sadistic Puppeteer's thoughts are suicidal, almost committed one of them once. But he found a "play toy" and had fun with Puppet Girl, conjuring up strings on her, controlling her.

His eyes would drift away to her face just before he would violently kiss her. He did this for some sort of "leadership", telling her that he was the Puppeteer and she was the Puppet. He was the one who controlled her.

Even through all of his sadistic behavior, something inside of him sparked. Something that wasn't painful or negative. Instead, it was some sort of light that reached the darkness, reached him.

Even though he was a phantom of himself, he never felt any better without Puppet Girl but when with her, he grew warmer. It befuddled him. He didn't know what to feel and what to think. All he knew was that he was experiencing this for the first time. And what's even more interesting is that when he was with Puppet Girl, all suicidal thoughts had vanished.

It tugged at him. It was annoying…yet, it was soothing. And hoping to keep this a secret, he made his attitude worsen towards her. However, Puppet Girl wasn't taken aback from his actions; somehow, she knew it was going to happen. And her love for him wasn't going to die from what he was doing to her.

So one day Puppet Girl went up to Sadistic Puppeteer, asking him a simple question. _How do you feel towards me?_ He stammered at the question, trying not to show a sign of weakness. Struggle. _I feel nothing towards you. Hate is all I know. Pain is all I give._ A small, discontent _Oh_ came out of her blistered lips as her arm was roughly grabbed and soon enough, she was being dragged to some place.

_Where are we going?_ Was her question as he kept on pulling at her. _Shut up and you'll see soon, dumb girl._ He replied harshly as he saw from the corner of his eye, some sort of liquid drop to the ground that slid down to her cheek before it fell from under her pink hair that covered her eyes. _Tears. Useless salt._ Was his though at the moment.

He dragged her and dragged her until he came to a stop in front of a restaurant. And Puppet Girl was surprised when she saw what type of restaurant. Apparently it was a Couple's Restaurant. Shock was clearly shown on her face.

_Why…here?_ She asked Sadistic Puppeteer. He glared at her. _Why not? Would you rather eat at some crappy dump?_ He shook her wrist painfully, wanting an answer. _…No._ She whispered. _Exactly._ He said as he pulled her in the restaurant.

Inside were many couples giggling, laughing and having, well, a swell time. Immediately, Puppet Girl felt dead embarrassed. On her arms were bruises and she was being grabbed by the wrist of Sadistic Puppeteer. What would people think? What would they say?

Sadistic Puppeteer noticed this and took off his sweatshirt, throwing it on Puppet Girl's face nonchalantly. _Wear this._ He instructed without any more words. Afraid to ask why, Puppet Girl quickly put on the sweatshirt, covering up all her bruises.

Soon enough, they both received a table and sat down, just ordering one coffee, for Sadistic Puppeteer, of course.

Puppet Girl squirmed in her seat; she felt uncomfortable and she was feeling as if she didn't belong here with these other people. Sadistic Puppeteer noticed this and set down the coffee cup, locking his eyes with hers. Blue getting lost into honey.

_What's the matter with you?_ He inquired quite harshly. _N-Nothing._ Was her stammer. _Then stop squirming!_ He ordered, unsatisfied by her behavior. _O-Okay…_ She said as she tried to stop but kept fiddling with her hands. Sadistic Puppeteer grabbed her lands off of her lap and placed the on the table, making them locked in his own hands.

_Stay. Still._ He said to her. _I-I'm trying._ She said. _Then try harder._ He said. Nothing came out of her mouth but she momentarily stopped squirming. Then resumed it again.

Annoyed by the behavior, he got up from his seat, picked Puppet Girl up, and sat down on the chair, placing her on his lap. Or, of course, he used her behavior as an excuse.

_W-What are y-you doing?_ She squeaked, trying to escape from his grip, but he only tightened his grip around her waist. _Trying to make you sit still. Now sit still._ He said. But, in the back of his mind, he himself had been asking himself what Puppet Girl just asked him.

All Puppet Girl did was sink down lower onto his lap, pushing her back onto his chest, embarrassed by everyone's staring eyes.

_Why do you fucking care of what they think?_ He asked her, annoyed again. Mustering some courage within herself, she answered, _Because…Because no girl out there with some boy has scars, cuts, or the same pain as me._ And then she somehow threw his arms off of her and got up, leaving the restaurant.

Not knowing what to feel – or do –, Sadistic Puppeteer stared at her vanishing figure. Then he stared at others around him, looking closely at most girls' faces. No scars, no bruises. Then he thought of Puppet Girl's face, and overall body. Scarred.

A new feeling entered his body as he got up from his seat and casually walked out of the restaurant, leaving the coffee cup on the table.

---

It was raining hard and Puppet Girl was trying to get "home", you can say. She actually had nowhere to go. She would always spend the night at some random place with Sadistic Puppeteer, doing all sorts of grown up things. And, truthfully, it frightened her that she wasn't with him right at this moment.

The rain was blurring up her vision as she frequently rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision.

She kept walking, though, but she bumped into someone.

Stumbling back, she quickly said a quick _Sorry_ and looked up at the victim. Only to see Sadistic Puppeteer.

She shut her eyes tightly, making her body stiff. She waited for the sound of skin making contact with skin, or curses to come out of his mouth. Nothing.

She poked open one eye to see him only holding an umbrella over her head. She then fluttered open her eyes, blinking them hastily.

_W…What?_ She barely whispered. He looked at her then looked away. He couldn't find the words to explain how he felt about her. He gave her pain but pleasure at the same time. And even though he knew it, but wouldn't say it, he had something for her. Something that if she wasn't beside him, he would feel dead, lifeless. But when she was with him, he could breathe.

_You asked me before what I felt about you._ He stated. She only nodded, waiting for him to continue. _I feel…incomplete, dead, without you._ He said with no emotion. Puppet Girl waited for more as her spirit was lifted, as for her hope, the same.

_If you ever go off like that again…I'll…I'll._ He finished, not finding any words to sum the sentence up. _I-I understand._ She said, smiling for the first time in many years. _Good._ He said firmly.

And just like that, Puppet Girl broke free from Sadistic Puppeteer's imaginary strings. She could finally put emotion into what she does and says, including how she looks. Yet, even though the strings had become extinct, she felt herself still attached to Sadistic Puppeteer. For this was their scarred love.

**Nikki:: Yuh. Well, that's all.**

**Ikuto:: LOOOOL. That was so freakin' Emo.**

**Amu:: Supportive, much?**

**Ikuto:: Ikr.**

**Amu:: ...**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


End file.
